coldmindfandomcom-20200215-history
Marius
Marius is the leader of the free vampires. He was long time known as emotionless and cruel, yet nowadays he proves those assumptions more and more wrong. Basic facts Name: Marius Nickname: Jinx Turned by: Siron Known Offsprings: Lena, Levi, 7 further sons (forced, nameless) Gender: Male (bisexual) Age: ~ 480 years Height: '''1,75 cm '''Birthplace: unknown Residence: Vampire Headquarter Body Type: semi-muscular Hair: black, straight short, currently mohawk Eyes: '''silvery grey (formerly green) '''Tattoos: '''Clan-Mark lower left arm, stylisized panther left groin '''Piercings: '''none '''Markings: scar lower lip right sight as it was split, amputated little finger and ring finger of his left hand, several torture scars and marks Relationship: '''with Sasa, Yun '''Occupation: Hunter, Warrior, Leader of the Vampires Vitae *Narusz (slave) of his younger, sadistic brother David *as only Narusz ever advancement to a common soldier of the Torénjha *desertion to the Cha'rema *occupation as Hunter (elite fighter class) *captured by Kenji, degradation to his Narusz *after the Clans broke apart proclamation as "Peacekeeper" by the Twin Sisters who took over the reign *appointment as Leader after exile of the Twin Sisters Relationship to other CM Characters Sasa During the time of the war he fought sometimes on Sasa's side and always took him as valuable warrior and somebody trustworthy. Sasa was the only one who met him without prejudice and by that Marius could gain after a while enough trust to speak with him also about more intimate topics like his previous time as Narusz, the torture experiences and some fears he carries. He didn't realize that Sasa had a serious crush on him already back then and also didn't notice that Sasa was often around him during his time in the Clan of the Cha'rema when he needed somebody to take care of him. Though he wondered why Sasa kept asking after him as Wolf told him about it. Marius also didn't realize that Sasa went with him in an obvious trap and risked being captured just to keep at his side. After this last captivity in the war times Sasa and Marius decided both - independently from each other - to lay down for the Long Sleep. Marius slept six and a half years, Sasa eight years. Only as Marius 8 years later showed up at Sasa's doorstop with a nervous breakdown and the fang teeth of his brother - who he killed in this night - in his hand they started to deveope more than just a friendship. Long time Marius didn't know what he feels for Sasa as for him it was very new to feel erotic affection for the same gender. It was obvious for others, but only after Sasa already moved in the Headquarter after his tragic captivity and lived there already for months Marius realized that he fell in love with Sasa. Their love developes with in a very short time very deep and they bond their life to each others. Marius went through a hard time when Sasa lost his memories after an accident and didn't allow him to be close. His sanity could be only kept by strong psychotropic drugs. Long time he didn't know about Sasa's drug addiction nor about his past as a prostitute but didn't stop him from loving Sasa who feared to lose him if he would figure out. For Marius Sasa is the most precious creature on earth and he would do everything to keep him healthy and happy. Since his breakdown Marius started to idolize Sasa and he deveoped a very protective and mothering behavior for Sasa. Time to time this issue strikes on them when Marius tries to persuade Sasa to concentrate more on his lab work than on the missions, however since Sasa told him that his tries make him feeling disrespected as warrior Marius refrains from (over)protecting him even though he worries his safety. Wolf For Marius his brother Wolf always had been a blessing. Even tho Wolf did depend on Marius in the years after his turning it soon turned opposite. Their friendship almost broke apart in the very beginning when Marius started to teach Wolf fighting and Wolf couldn't go along well with his hard and strict way he did. With clenched teeth Wolf went through the lessons and only after he made some improvement Marius eased his strict teaching methods and they could start to get closer. After Marius' execution it was Wolf who brought him to the Elrin and saved his life by that. He also stayed at his brother's side and cared him in the years after. Only Wolf was able to stop his rampages when Marius went amok and not made differences between friend and foe anymore. He also was frequently called by both sides to stop him and nobody laid hand on him when he had done. The desertation of Marius separated them again, even if Wolf knew that it was needed for Marius to survive. He fought long before the Elders of the Cha'rema accepted his request to desert as well, mostly to be again close to his brother. They are bond by a very deep and strong friendship. Wolf is the only one Marius really fully trusts. Nowadays Wolf is Marius' right hand and takes over important duties in leadership. His orders have almost the same weight than Marius' what eases a lot the pressure on Marius' shoulders. Kenji Marius and Kenji had gotten off to a bad start as Kenji was often around David. Marius saw Kenji's face often when he was tortured, he began to subconsciously connect pain with the presence of the young commander. Therefore he always met him with resentment. Kenji however often insisted on being present during Marius' tortures to prevent David from getting carried away and cross limits. It was the only way to protect Marius from David's sadism as there were no laws which would permit Kenji any rights to criticize another Torén's way of treating their Narusz. Kenji assisted Wolf in caring for Marius during the time he was in a comatose state after his execution sentence. He was the only one next to Wolf who knew about Marius' hideout. There was a long way before Marius started to trust Kenji, today however he is a valued and loved member of the family. Marius confessed his feelings of friendship right after Kenji's suicide attempt. Marius values him as warrior as well as a friend and he respects the way he and Sasa handle their friendship. Training fights between Kenji and Marius always calls a lot spectators as both tend to prefere challenging, high level duels. It happened that Kenji had already defeated Marius several times, yet Marius still has the reputation of being invincible with his sword. Yun Their first meetings turned out to be rather emotionless, but after Marius' and Sasa's car accident Yun and Marius had chance to get known to each other closely and started soon to discover sympathy for each other. Within the wirst weeks Yun became not only Marius' doctor but also a handrail in the hard time he was abandoned from Sasa's side due to Sasa's amnesia and after a while also a friend. Marius felt understood by Yun even if he is a very young vampire and not much familiar with the war and the cruelty at the streets. Nevertheless he trusted him already after a very short time period and was never disappointed. Even if he never voiced it out it was no surprise for him that he happened to be Yun's Link. it was a great shock for Marius when it was revealed that Yun was infected with Deathblood and once again he found himself in the situation to lose a beloved one. Marius deeply cares for Yun and values him highly and he would even go that far that he would describe the relationship to him as love, but he is also aware that the reason he feels like that and by the same time is able to love Sasa equally is basically related to his and Yun's connection as Link and Shadow. Trivia *He used to shave his head for quite a time - since he had been forcefully shaved as part of a torture - to remember how precious freedom is. *Since he almost died of Deathblood (the poison already crossed the blood-brain barrier) he has sometimes smaller blackout during those he stares blankly into nowhere and not reacts on anything. An examination he had to undergo due to Yun's and Wolf's demand figured out that small parts of his brain got damaged these times. *The sheath of his Katana is wrapped in dark red leather. His Katana was customized to fit his fighting habits. *As one of the first he started to use a Katana after he got it as gift from the Ancient vampire and blacksmith Gani. *He is considered to be the invincible with his sword. yet several times Wolf could defeat him *When the memories overwhelm him an inner urge forces him to live out his aggressiona nd hate, sometimes also on his allies. *He owns a bike, a modified black Kawazaki ZX6R. He loves to drive as it - by his own words - clears his mind. However he drives risky and Sasa and Wolf worry him every time he is on the road. *He prefers the company of animals above the company of humans as he says animals are ways more honest than any human being. *His "morning" ritual consists always a cold shower. Sasa tried to convince him to have a hot shower instead so he could join him - sadly without success. *He can't stand the feeling of dried blood on his skin and no matter how injured he is, he takes a shower as soon as possible. Personality *Marius can be considered as very stubborn in a many matters. This especially affected his past and his way to fight. No matter what torture methods David made up, Marius never gave in, even tried to trick him and lure David into traps. Also his fighting methods tell about this stubbornness as he is still fighting (often with success) when others had already given up. *Long time he had the reputation to be an emotionless killing machine. He was hiding his emotions even from himself and he didn't show mercy. In this time also his ingerrogations crossed the limit and often turned into unneccessary torture. Due to this he was avoided and became a loner. *He has two sides. One side who is a cold and emotionless warrior who hungers for blood and is eager to kill, the other side who is caring and loyal, even warm hearted. Both sides often conflict with each other, mostly when the cold side of him becomes dominant, which happens quite often, as it is that side of him he was living for most of his live and allows him to escape from bothersome emotions *By nature he is rather introvert and silent. He is rather self-confident about his skills, but shy about his appearance. He denies every try of strangers to flirt with him. *He is known to have a good self-discipline, but he can be triggered to lose his mind and turns then very hot-tempered. Mocking him about his past or his scars could turn out deadly. Related links Marius - Biography Marius - References Category:Characters Category:Browse